pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Archie (Adventures)
Archie is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures, who was the leader of Team Aqua. Appearance Archie is a strong man, who wears a blue bandana with Team Aqua logo on it. He also has a short black beard. Ruby & Sapphire arc Archie has a short moustache and a pale complexion. He wears black clothes and shoes, which have Team Aqua's emblem on the chest. Archie also wears a necklace. Emerald arc As Guile Hideout, Archie wears a silverish blue coloured full suit of armour, which covers his whole body. He also has a helmet, through which his right eye can be seen. Also, Archie uses his sword with a light purple handle in the battle. Underneath the armor, Archie has the same appearance from the Ruby & Sapphire arc. Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire arc Archie has a long moustache and a tan complexion. Archie wears a blue full body swimsuit that is slightly damaged around his left biceps, with a white area around his chest and light blue and white areas on his legs,. He has a ragged black cape with grey stripes in the back, which is connected to the golden chains he wears around his torso. His Key Stone is in his golden anchor necklace around his neck. Personality Archie is an upstanding leader of Team Aqua. However, he is very strict and does not tolerate failures much, to the point where he attacks his own subordinates. Archie loves the sea and wants to control the world by manipulating the powers of Kyogre, the entity of the sea. In addition, Archie is also very traitorous and sadistic, even to his own men. After being brought back from the Distortion World, Archie calmed down, though still remains a dangerous opponent. Archie was also a bitter enemy to Maxie, until they were rescued from the Distortion World; from that point on, Archie and Maxie work with each other. Biography Ruby & Sapphire arc Archie sent Shelly, Matt and Amber to capture the chairman, Mr. Stone. Due to Sapphire's interference, Archie ordered his subordinates to do it by force, regardless of the danger of becoming spotted.RS008: Lombre Larceny The trio managed to obtain the item they stole from Mr. Stone. Archie, however, ordered them to remove any traces of their activity.RS009: Mowing Down Ludicolo The trio returned to Team Aqua's base. There, Archie promoted them as commanders of Team Aqua. However, he was displeased the reporters, as well as the girl, have seen them. He expected his lieutenants to handle the matter.RS012: Stick This in Your Craw, Crawdaunt I Archie was present in Lavaridge Town. He smiled at the death of the Mt. Chimney volcano, knowing his subordinates succeeded in their mission to extinguish it.RS034: Assaulted by Pelipper I He also became the director of Hoenn TV. Gabby and Ty wanted to find more about the death of the volcano, but Archie claimed the information was withheld from the public, to prevent panic and fear from spreading. Still, he ordered them to find more about Team Magma, the people in red hoods.RS045: Tanks, but No Tanks, Anorith & Lileep As Archie left the Hoenn TV building in Lilycove City, he was confronted by Maxie, who accused him of using the press to broadcast information about Team Magma while concealing Team Aqua's activities. Archie's Walrein and Maxie's Camerupt seemed well-matched, with Camerupt's very powerful Eruption and Walrein's Thick Fat reducing the damage taken from fire-type attacks. Maxie pointed out that Team Magma possessed the Karen I, which both Team Magma and Team Aqua need, and that Team Aqua possessed the key component, which again both of them need. Maxie proposes a truce, so that they work together to reach the Seafloor Cavern, with Archie agreeing.RS050: Walrein and Camerupt The meeting was seen by Gabby and Ty, who were shocked at this turn of events.RS051: Master Class with Masquerain As they were about to set out in the Karen I, Matt, still injured from his battle with Sapphire, approached him, saying that he was capable of going. However, Archie attacked him with Walrein and said that he has not forgiven Matt for his failure. Archie, Amber, and various grunts got into the submarine with Team Magma, whose leader has the Scanner to activate the vehicle.RS052: Always Keep Whiscash on You for Emergencies Both organizations split up at the Seafloor Cavern. Archie and his team found Kyogre and were thrilled their plans could start.RS053: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon I Archie had his grunts and Amber attack Kyogre, trying to awaken it. They succeeded in waking Kyogre before Magma did with Groudon, giving Kyogre an advantage. Archie claimed whoever awakened the Legendary Pokémon first had the advantage.RS054: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon II The orb guardians came to Sapphire and Winona, reporting that two men used the Red and Blue Orb from Seafloor Cavern to control Kyogre and Groudon.RS056: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon IV Archie was baffled and infuriated by how little progress Kyogre was making, compared to Groudon working to expand its area of influence. He sent Amber to find out if Team Magma is behind this. Amber's Volbeat brought him the Blue Orb and when Amber asked for Archie's help in restraining Team Magma admin Blaise in the Karen I, Archie removed the key component from the Karen I and sent it out into the sea, ensuring both Amber's and Matt's deaths. He then turned his attention to the Orb and Kyogre.RS062: Very Vexing Volbeat With the Orbs in their hands, Archie and Maxie walked to Ruby and Sapphire, who arrived to the Seafloor Cavern.RS063: No Armaldo Is an Island When Amber woke up, he thought how Archie betrayed him. However, Amber refused to believe in that and continued to remain loyal to the organization.RS064: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon VIII There, the bosses introduced themselves and sent Camerupt and Walrein to battle Ruby and Sapphire. While battling the bosses, Ruby and Sapphire noticed how Maxie and Archie didn't seem to be aware of each other, despite being bitter enemies. Ruby's Fofo used Hail and Weather Ball, which knocked the bosses away. Ruby went to take the Orbs away, but found them binded to Archie and Maxie's hands. Just then, Maxie and Archie started growling.RS068: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon X Maxie and Archie got controlled by the Orbs, with their hands having the marks of the Orbs. Ruby's Kiki tried to snatch the Orbs, but got hit. In the middle of the battle, Archie snatched Sapphire and Ruby took Maxie. Using the powers of the Orbs, they crushed the cave's ceiling and floated with Ruby and Sapphire to Sootopolis City.RS069: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XI Gabby and Ty saw them flying and realized they were going to Sootopolis City, where Kyogre and Groudon were to clash with each other.RS070: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XII Once they arrived, Archie and Maxie dropped Ruby and Sapphire. There, the bosses decided to battle each other, to have one winner to take it all. However, Ruby, Sapphire, Winona and Wallace worked together; Blaziken and Swampert launched their attacks, through the meteorite, while Winona and Wallace redirected the attacks towards Maxie and Archie. The attacks hit their foreheads, causing the Orbs to be dropped out of their bodies.RS072: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XIV Juan told Ruby and Sapphire the moment Maxie and Archie lost their Orbs, Kyogre and Groudon were unable to control them anymore.RS075: With a Spoink in Your Step I He also reported Maxie's Red Orb was absorbed into Ruby's body, while Archie's Blue Orb took Sapphire as the host.RS077: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XV Scott reported how Maxie and Archie's Orbs were absorbed into Ruby and Sapphire's bodies.RS078: Rayquaza Redemption I Just as Ruby managed to thwart Kyogre and Groudon away, Maxie and Archie appeared. Ruby realized they were hiding in the Cave of Origin after the Orbs were taken out of their bodies. The bosses commended him for his intellect, then had their Houndoom and Tentacruel attack him.RS084: It All Ends Now V Maxie and Archie had their Pokémon grapple Ruby and hurt him. They picked up the Orbs and were ready to control Kyogre and Groudon once more, claiming they would write a new history. Maxie and Archie also realized they should've made this alliance a long time ago and destroy everything in their path, even their subordinates. Seeing Norman lying unconscious, Maxie had his Houndoom burn him. Soon, Wallace arrived and put the Champion's Cloak on, ready to face Maxie and Archie and make them pay for their crimes.RS085: It All Ends Now VI Archie and Maxie noted Wallace was the Champion, who started the battle against them. However, the bosses showed Winona, unconscious, and promised to harm her if he didn't surrender. Wallace was crushed and called his Pokémon back; Archie had his Tentacruel damage the Poké Balls, and with Maxie, they hurt Wallace badly. Just as Maxie and Archie felt invincible, Ruby's lost Feebas returned and attempted to attack, but was crushed by Archie. Archie and Maxie claimed Feebas was ugly and didn't deserve to exist, but Ruby told they were mistaken and appreciated its beauty. Maxie and Archie laughed at such thinking, though Feebas evolved into a Milotic.RS086: It All Ends Now VII Ruby and Sapphire were ready to face Maxie and Archie and had Milotic and Tropius attack their Camerupt and Walrein. However, Maxie and Archie sent more of their Houndoom and Walrein to battle Ruby and Sapphire. The bosses took the opportunity to ride off in Wallace's aircar. However, Trick Master's generator overpowered Plusle and Minun, who were found by Ruby and Sapphire on Mirage Island. Minun and Plusle launched their electrical attacks, which electrocuted the leaders; Sapphire was certain nobody could've survived such an attack.RS087: It All Ends Now VIII Emerald arc Maxie and Archie survived the encounter, but were transported in a strange place. Sird welcomed them and was amused how vile Maxie and Archie were. Sird explained their bodies would be destroyed soon by the Orbs, but explained there was a way they could live on. Maxie and Archie were shown a suit of armor, which would prolong their lives, as well as a sword that could redirect any attack. Maxie was glad about the news, but Sird pointed out there was just one set of this equipment, claiming only one could wear them. This caused Maxie and Archie to turn on each other and started a battle. Maxie lost the battle, while Archie proudly wore his armor and was dubbed as "Guile Hideout" by Sird, due to his dedication to the sea. This made Ruby and Sapphire think Archie killed Maxie.EM034: The Final Battle IX Guile broke into Professor Oak's lab and defeated his Pokémon. Guile then managed to break into the system and tried to find information about Jirachi.EM015: Sneaky Like Shedinja I Guile found Sceptile on the beach, after the crisis of Hoenn was over. Guile knocked it unconscious, being impressed by its strength. He decided to slip it in Battle Frontier to cause trouble, while Guile would snuck around the Battle Frontier unnoticed.EM020: Susceptible to Sceptile He also arrived to the Battle Frontier, where he threw a Poison Barb on Emerald's Sceptile, causing it to go berserk.EM009: A Dust-Up With Dusclops Archie reappeared as Guile Hideout in the Battle Factory, where Guile attacked Factory Head Noland.EM007: Moving Past Milotic There, Guile was looking information on Jirachi, who would grant Guile with three wishes.EM008: Just My Luck... Shuckle While Guile was browsing for info, Noland took a sample from the sword by scratching with his nails. Guile, however, was unaware Noland was conscious. Guile find out some info, displeased the press was still on the island, for he made Sceptile berserk to sneak around, while everyone was distracted. Despite this, he knew someone was present to foil his plans, and planned on "playing his game" to obtain Jirachi. He walked away with Surskit. Guile appeared again in Artisan Cave.EM012: A Sketchy Smattering of Smeargle There, Guile prevented Emerald from capturing Jirachi and faced against all the Frontier Brains, excluding Noland. He sent out the rental Pokémon he stole from Noland. All the attacks Frontier Brains' Pokémon were easily deflected by Guile with a swipe of his sword. Anabel charged with Raikou to attack Guile.EM014: Skirting Around Surskit II Her Raikou emitted electricity to trap Guile, though his Surskit managed to prevent Emerald from catching Jirachi, and even emitted some sap to stop everyone from moving. Guile waved his sword to attack Emerald, but his Pokémon were in the way and absorbed the attack. Due to Jirachi's disappearance, Guile went angry. He promised to catch it in four days, when he will declare himself as the "master of the world".EM014: Skirting Around Surskit II The incident was explained by Anabel to Noland, who discovered Guile's sword could redirect attacks.EM016: Sneaky Like Shedinja II Despite the danger of Guile's attacks, Anabel decided to invite the guests to the Battle Frontier, promising the Frontier Brains would keep them safe.EM017: Verily Vanquishing Vileplume I Guile prepared to make his move, as Emerald visited the Battle Dome. Noland, however, found a way to capture Jirachi before Guile would.EM021: A Cheeky Charizard Change-Up I Noland discovered a flash of light appeared before Jirachi arrived. However, just as the Frontier Brains saw the flash of light, they came on the top of the Battle Dome. There, they saw Guile, who just captured Jirachi.EM022: A Cheeky Charizard Change-Up II Guile showed how he captured Jirachi and laughed at Noland, claiming he was weak enough to let Guile steal all of his rental Pokémon. Brandon tried to attack Guile, but was blown away by his sword. Still, Guile commended them for finding out about how Jirachi appears, but told them they were too late. He announced his wish to drown the Battle Frontier, then set all of the rental Pokémon free to cause trouble while he disappeared.EM023: Standing in the Way with Starmie Guile went to the Battle Tower, where he saw how a group of trainers went to face him. Since he had not much time to intimidate Jirachi into fulfilling his wish, Guile decided to count on someone else to stall the group.EM024: Lemme at 'Em, Lapras! Through a screen, Guile taunted Emerald, Sapphire, Ruby and Noland. He claimed to reach him, they needed to face the virtual trainers - all 70 of them. He also admitted he created an illusion looking like Scott and took Anabel away at the Battle Dome. Emerald and Noland were furious and promised they would find a way to defeat Guile. After reaching the top, Guile faced the group. Since Spenser had found out Guile has touched the Blue Orb already, Guile removed his helmet, revealing he was actually Archie.EM025: Facing Gulpin Is Hard to Swallow Ruby and Sapphire were shocked Archie was Guile, who claimed his love for the sea compelled him to control the world, by creating a new Kyogre. Archie threatened to hurt Anabel if he didn't have the Jirachi report. Noland, in frustration, let Archie take the report. Reading it, Archie ordered Jirachi to open its third eye. Jirachi opened its eye on the belly, so Archie made his wish. Soon, a Kyogre, made of sea, was opened, as Archie wanted to flood the whole Battle Frontier. Suddenly, Archie felt some pain and put his helmet back on, since Sird did tell him not to show his face open for too long. After the defense mechanism was triggered, Archie was furious to see "another Guile" and used his sword to slice his opponent's armor. The opponent was actually Gold, who was joined by Crystal. Gold sent his Typhlosion and Aipom to launch an attack, which was redirected by Archie's sword. Gold claimed Archie should just run, as "the party has started".EM026: The Final Battle I Gold continued to taunt Archie, while the Pokédex Holders' Pokémon surrounded Archie. However, he just waved his sword and repelled the Pokémon away. Archie noted how he didn't know the professors gave Pokédex to talented trainers, but promised to crush them all. Archie had the ocean Kyogre attack them, while Archie sent Jirachi out, since he had no further use of it. He was also glad the island has been flooded and thought when his quest was over, he would search for the Legendary Ocean Pokémon.EM027: The Final Battle II As a part of their plan, Crystal and Gold had all Pokémon that can fly circle around Archie to distract him.EM028: The Final Battle III Eventually, Archie defeated Gold and Crystal, then had the ocean Kyogre sweep away the Frontier Brains. Archie was impressed by the room Crystal's Mr. Mime made, but managed to taunt Emerald into attacking him. Archie used his sword and blew Emerald and his Pokémon away. Archie also stomped on Emerald's Pokémon, despite Emerald begging him not to. Archie was surprised, since he did recall Emerald doesn't wish to bond with his Pokémon. Archie claimed humans and Pokémon are worthless garbage and asked Emerald did he feel the same. Emerald denied and claimed those were his friends.EM031: The Final Battle VI Though Red, Green, Blue, Yellow and Silver were cured of their petrification, Archie continued attacking. He had the Battle Tower's Pokémon attack the Pokédex Holders, while Archie had the ocean Kyogre start drowning the tower. Since his enemies were persistent, Archie grabbed Jirachi and tried forcing it to fulfill his next wish. Emerald's Dusclops tried to attack, but Archie's sword reflected the attack. Since Archie still had Jirachi in his possession, he had Jirachi use Doom Desire. Red and Gold tried to help Emerald, but got hit by Jirachi's attack. However, both of them stood up, with Gold continuing to taunt Archie. They both encircled Archie with Poliwrath and Politoed's Double Team.EM032: The Final Battle VII Since he couldn't figure out the real Pokémon, Archie sent his Surskit and Walrein out, though the former evolved into a Masquerain. However, Poliwrath and Politoed stroke directly at Archie's armor, which shattered into pieces. Despite being exposed, Archie claimed his plan wouldn't go into waste, even threatening to use the Battle Tower's Pokémon to attack. Emerald claimed he was unable to do that, since he used his device to calm each and every Pokémon inside the tower. Gold, however, released Archie, causing him to fall down.EM033: The Final Battle VIII Archie was later found close to the Battle Tower. Emerald tried to sway Archie to give up, since he was no longer dangerous. Archie weakly laughed and explained the events after the Sootopolis City incident. Emerald promised to find a way to heal Archie. However, Archie refused to stand down, claiming he could still continue his plans. He wore his armor back and planned on using Jirachi's last wish to summon the ocean Kyogre again. However, Archie realized the armor he wore was Gold's fake set. Archie disappeared in a light, along with the sword and armor.EM034: The Final Battle IX Crystal leapt behind Archie seconds before he disappeared, asking him who gave him the sword and the armor. His last word was "Galac...".EM035: Epilogue Diamond & Pearl arc Archie and Maxie were remembered by a Team Galactic grunt, as the two were stopped by trainers that had the Pokédex device.D&P071: High-tailing It from Haunter Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire arc Maxie's consciousness was teleported to a realm, the Distortion World, and was joined by Archie's consciousness later on. They were astounded by the world, where nothing made sense, and they didn't know if a moment or an eternity passed on. Archie and Maxie became one and once a portal was opened, an unknown voice called out to them. Archie and Maxie took the opportunity and came through the portal. They came to Johto, but were dressed differently. However, they knew their mission was to find the Red and Blue Orb, as well as to learn about Mega Evolution, to take control of the Legendary Pokémon once more in order to save the planet from the meteorite.ORAS019: Omega Alpha Adventure 18 Eventually, they broke into Bill's laboratory, where they attacked Bill and snatched the Orbs.ORAS012: Omega Alpha Adventure 11 Blaise revealed to Amber the Orbs were coming to Hoenn and thought Maxie and Archie were returning.ORAS006: Omega Alpha Adventure 5 The two men stole a boat and went back to Hoenn. Both were pleased to wield the Orbs once more, thinking Hoenn was the home for both Orbs and was their duty to bring them back.ORAS011: Omega Alpha Adventure 10 Just as they the Orbs reacting, Maxie and Archie noticed the Red Orb had the mark of Omega and the Blue one the mark of Alpha. However, before they could do anything further, they were ambushed by Red and Green, who tracked them all the way from Kanto, as they wanted to return the Orbs back to Bill. Maxie and Archie were surprised Red and Green caught up so quickly, but sent Camerupt and Sharpedo to battle against their Venusaur and Blastoise. Red and Green replied the theft of the Orbs has spread out to the news. Maxie and Archie muttered, making Red think they have some connection with the meteoroid. However, Maxie and Archie didn't want to waste more time and Mega Evolved Camerupt and Sharpedo. However, Red and Green did the same with Blastoise and Venusaur. Soon enough, Amber and Blaise came to Maxie and Archie, but noted how different they looked. Amber and Blaise wondered who were Maxie and Archie, who were glad Kyogre and Groudon came to them. Amber and Blaise demanded to know who Maxie and Archie were, or about this Mega Evolution phenomenon. Maxie and Archie were displeased their former subordinates learned nothing in four years. Amber, despite Blaise's protests, exclaimed they made Hoopa summon Kyogre and Groudon, for he wished to restore Team Aqua. Maxie found it fortunate they brought the Legendary Pokémon, at least. Red and Green had Venusaur and Blastoise try to take back the Orbs, but Kyogre and Groudon stopped them, since they wished the power coming from the Orbs. Both Archie and Maxie triggered the Orbs and unlocked the power of Kyogre and Groudon. The Orbs were absorbed into Groudon and Kyogre, which caused the Primal Reversion to occur. Red and Green defeated Mega Camerupt and Mega Sharpedo, which impressed Maxie and Archie. However, Maxie had Primal Groudon crush Red, Green and their Pokémon under the rocks, while Archie's Primal Kyogre created a whirlpool, which drowned a ship on which Ultima, Drake and Mr. Briney were.ORAS013: Omega Alpha Adventure 12 Ruby and Emerald arrived soon after and were terrified the leaders of Team Aqua and Magma have returned. Maxie and Archie stated they came here with a purpose and attacked Ruby and Emerald with Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre, defeating them instantly. Maxie and Archie made it clear they came from "that place" and have taken the Orbs, as well as taking control of Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre, all to save the planet.ORAS014: Omega Alpha Adventure 13 Once Ruby and Emerald were sent to Meteor Falls, they were approached by the leader of Draconids, named Granny. She explained Maxie and Archie were training Groudon to use Precipice Blades and Kyogre to use Oblivion Pulse, since the leaders thought they can save the planet though a natural method.ORAS015: Omega Alpha Adventure 14 It was soon after Maxie and Archie came to the Meteor Falls village. To "test" the power, they had Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre attack, but the attacks were redirected elsewhere, through Hoopa's rings.ORAS017: Omega Alpha Adventure 16 Archie and Maxie moved out of the cave and wanted to attack Rayquaza. Since meteorites started falling down, they decided to attack the meteorites first and asked Ruby and Sapphire to move away. Ruby was angry Maxie and Archie wanted to have their way and explained to Sapphire they came back to save the planet. Thus, Rayquaza used Dragon Ascent, Primal Groudon attacked with Precipice Blades and Primal Kyogre launched Origin Pulse.ORAS018: Omega Alpha Adventure 17 Maxie and Archie stated they needed more power to crush the meteorite. However, Maxie and Archie's bodies started turning into dust, since they didn't have much energy left to survive. They were approached by Blaise and Amber, who were shocked to see Maxie and Archie fading away. Archie and Maxie explained what happened after they were last seen and noted how they could be working together once more. They also asked of Blaise and Amber to protect the planet, then faded into dust, which made Amber and Blaise cry for their disappearance.ORAS019: Omega Alpha Adventure 18 Pokémon On hand Given away Released Controlled Gallery Guile.png|As Guile Hideout See also *Archie (anime) *Archie (Generations) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Deceased Category:Team Aqua Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Team Leaders Category:Male characters Category:Trainers with Key Stones